


mistlefoe

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “Are we supposed to do something?”“I dunno.” Takeru was thoughtful for a moment. “I think we have to fight each other.”
Relationships: (the aiyusa is there at the end but main focus is takeryo), Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	mistlefoe

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something silly and cute for my fave boys <3 if i don't manage anything else for Christmas, there is this at least haHA, but maybe I will do more drabbles for the season? 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ♡

Takeru and Ryoken stared up at the plant with little red fruits hanging above them. Takeru scrunched up his face, crossing his arms. Ryoken mirrored him, tilting his head.

“This thing…” Takeru began. “I think it’s called, uh-- _mistlefoe_?”

“That is a very peculiar name.” Ryoken glanced down at Takeru just as Takeru looked at him. “Are we supposed to do something?”

“I dunno.” Takeru was thoughtful for a moment. “I think we have to fight each other.”

“Ah--a _duel,_ you mean? That makes sense, given its name.”

“A duel would probably be best.” Takeru flashed him a toothy grin. “You would lose in a fight.” 

Ryoken frowned. As much as he wanted to deny that, he couldn’t--it was obvious Takeru was more adept for fighting in hand to hand combat than he was.

Ryoken rose the arm with his duel disk, smirking. “Let’s see that confidence when I beat you in a duel, Homura.”

Takeru mirrored him, looking excited. “Big words coming from someone who’s about to get their ass kicked--”

“Oh my god, you two are IDIOTS !” Ai’s loud exclamation made them both jump, turning wide eyed towards him. Ai looked absolutely exasperated with them, pointing at the plant above them. “That’s a _mistle **toe**_ and your _tongues_ should be doing the _dueling_ !”

Takeru spluttered. “What?!”

“You’re supposed to _kiss_!” Ai threw his arms in the air. “Kiss! You can’t be this dense, Yusaku-chan, can you believe this--” He turned to Yusaku, a few paces away, continuing to ramble “--after all my efforts to get them both there, they were going to duel ! What person doesn’t know what a mistletoe is for? I’m not even a _human_ and I know this!”

“There, there.” Yusaku patted his head. “Not everyone watches as many soap operas as you do.”

Ai and Yusaku’s conversation continued but the other two had effectively tuned them out, frozen in place. Takeru’s face was almost as red as the highlights in his hair and when he risked a glance at Ryoken, he was looking much the same.

“So. Uh--” Takeru lowered his arm with his duel disk, scratching the back of his head. He moved his mouth but no words came out, too embarrassed and unsure of what to say. He could see Ryoken’s hand falling as well, fiddling with the side of his pants. 

“I…” Ryoken began, gaze flickering to the side. “I used to celebrate Christmas but I--but we did not do much for it. I never...heard of this particular tradition. I do not keep up with this sort of things.”

“I...Kiku must have been messing with me when she told me that plant was called a _mistlefoe._ ” Takeru admitted, dragging a hand down his face. “I should have known it was a joke. Why did I believe her all these years?”

He peeked between his fingers when he heard Ryoken laugh softly and his heart did a small leap at the sight. Takeru swallowed, taking a step forwards towards Ryoken. His laughter died down but he didn’t back away, glancing down at Takeru.

“Should--” Takeru began, again, but hesitated. He jumped when fingers settled under his chin and he noticed Ryoken had stepped closer as well.

“What’s wrong, Homura?” Ryoken’s voice was soft. “Afraid you’ll lose?”

Takeru frowned. “Idiot. This is not a _duel_.”

“It could be.” Ryoken smirked, thumb brushing Takeru’s lips. “I bet--” He leaned down, whispering. “I could kiss you breathless right about now.”

Takeru’s breath hitched, a fluttering settling in his stomach. His eyes gained a new shine to it. “Oh, _yeah_?” His hands grasped the sides of Ryoken’s shirt and pulled, just as he stepped on his tip toes. Their breaths mingled in the middle, faces close. “Try, if you’re so confident.”

Ryoken didn’t need further encouragement. He closed the gap between their lips, capturing Takeru’s in a kiss. In the distance, Takeru thought he heard Ai exclaim something but he was too focused on Ryoken coaxing his lips apart with his tongue, clumsy but eager, his hands cupping Takeru’s cheeks as if that would bring them even closer. Takeru hummed against his mouth, his arms wrapping around Ryoken’s middle and dragging him in. If this was supposed to be a battle of tongues, Takeru couldn’t say who was winning but for a teeny tiny moment he didn’t care if he lost if it meant Ryoken would keep kissing him silly.

But, in the end, he was competitive at heart. So when they broke apart, Ryoken’s half lidded gaze meeting his, Takeru surprised him by bending him down in a dip, arms holding his waist, and planting one last deep, searing kiss on Ryoken’s parted lips. When he drew back, Ryoken gasped, hands tightly curled on Takeru’s shirt from the surprise. He looked dazed but Takeru was sure he wore a very similar look.

“I win.” Takeru mumbled triumphantly in the space between them and Ryoken huffed.

“ _Cheater_.” Ryoken's arms wrapped around his neck.

“Dunno what you mea-- _mmhm_ \--” Ryoken dragging him into another kiss shut him up and he didn’t try to stop him. 

Kissing under the mistletoe was far better than dueling under it, after all.

* * *

**BONUS**

"Finally!" Ai cheered from the distance. He cupped his chin between thumb and forefinger, looking smug. "Mission was a success--nothing less to expect from the great Ai-sama, master of love, _sneakiest_ , handsomest matchmaker--"

"Ai."

"Hm? What is it, Yusaku?"

Yusaku pointed up to his own hand above their heads with a mistletoe dangling from it. Ai gasped when he noticed it--he had never seen Yusaku pull it out! 

"Finally." Yusaku lowered his arm." My arm was getting tired."

Before he could come up with a smart reply, Yusaku fisted the front of Ai's shirt and dragged him down in a kiss. Ai melted against him, smiling against Yusaku's lips. Yusaku's cheeks were red when they drew apart but he was smiling too.

"So much for being the sneakiest, Ai."

Ai laughed. "You have me beaten!" He cupped Yusaku's face and leaned down again, murmuring sweetly to him. "But I don't mind loosing to Yusaku-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
